


Beautiful Delirium

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: После пережитого стресса Гера Синдулла не может избавиться от навязчивых мыслей.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 6





	Beautiful Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик на Blackbriar - Beautiful Delirium

_  
_

You said I was a piece of art  
Wild, complex and dark  
You called me a magical bouquet  
With opium poppy and wolfsbane  
Thorny roses and Nerium  
Such a beautiful delirium

(c) Blackbriar

_  
_

Его взгляд смотрел сквозь её броню. Сквозь ткань одежды. Сквозь кожу. Сквозь всё её тело. Смотрел прямо в неё саму, как пролетающая над мёртвым пустынным миром сияющая комета, от света которой ночь на короткий миг сменилась днём, серые камни окрасились алым, а их тени сложились в диковинные фигуры. Ей стоило бы бояться или злиться, но этот взгляд пробуждал в ней совсем другие чувства. Совсем не те.

Гранд-адмирал Траун не прикасался к ней, но был так близко, что она ощущала исходивший от него жар и тонкий аромат. Все происходило так быстро, что чувства её бежали впереди её мыслей, путая их и сбивая. Они скатывались дрожью по позвоночнику, замирая в самой середине, затем спускались ниже, туда, где она давно себя не касалась.

Гера рефлекторно прижала колени друг к другу и отвернулась к стене. Даже оказавшись в относительной безопасности на борту «Призрака», она всё ещё была там, на Рилоте, в стенах дома семьи Синдулла. Ещё не разрушенного. Все ещё в плену гранд-адмирала Трауна. Его мягкого голоса, проникающего в разум, словно вода в песок, проливаясь к самым глубинам, что бы он ни говорил.

_\- Слэйвин, прошу вас. Вы позорите меня перед хозяйкой дома._

Он не прикасался к ней, но в этот самый момент она чувствовала себя так, словно он срывал с неё одежду на глазах у всей Империи, а потом заслонял от чужих взглядов своей широкой спиной. Он осознавал свою власть над её разумом и не желал делиться ею с невеждами. 

Мятежница, пилот, борец за свободу. Он перечислял её заслуги, стоя перед её детским портретом. Девушка, выкованная войной. Не знавшая другой жизни. И теперь взорвавшая то последнее, что связывало её с прошлым. Кроме каликори, оставшегося в его руках. Маленькой, но неизмеримо важной детали, которая сейчас стала значить больше, чем когда-либо. 

Кэйнан Джаррус даже не знал, что такое каликори, до сегодняшнего дня. Джедаю было некогда интересоваться историей и культурой её народа. Их жизнь была постоянным бегством со слишком короткими передышками. Они были связаны, но эта связь была подобна корням, обвивающим голые камни и удерживающим их от падения в бездну. Потому что они нужны были друг другу. Потому что у них не было иного выбора и они довольствовались тем малым, что могли иметь.

Но гранд-адмирал Траун будто бы рассёк её надвое, бесцеремонно срывая покровы один за другим, копаясь во множестве вторичного и ухватывая суть. Словно его ладонь миновала грудную клетку и схватила её сердце. Так крепко, что Гера не могла насытиться воздухом и продолжала дышать глубоко и часто.

\- Отпусти… отпусти… - шептала она в темноту, сжимаясь в комок, пытаясь спрятаться от собственных чувств, которых было слишком много. Закрывая глаза, она снова видела, как он держит в руках каликори, бережно проводит пальцами по его элементам и узорам, без сомнения, с легкостью читая их, даже не будучи тви’леком. Гера не успевала за бегом собственных мыслей, и вот уже сильные пальцы касались её обнажённой кожи, столь же бережно и любовно очерчивая каждую впадину, каждую выпуклость, читая каждый ожог и шрам, расшифровывая тайный смысл татуировок на её лекку. 

Никогда она раньше не думала о том, как сильно ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то просто узнал ее. Она была в плену, но притом никогда прежде не чувствовала себя настолько свободной. Настолько собой. Не думала, что будет тосковать по этому короткому, но столь искушающему чувству. Траун не жалел её и её тяжкую судьбу - он искренне восхищался ею. Он смотрел на засохшие цветы, покрытые шипами, и называл их произведением искусства.

\- Гера Синдулла, - его голос произносил её имя, и оно рассыпалось в тихое шипение огромной змеи, обвившейся вокруг неё. Ей было жарко, и она металась в полусне, тщетно пытаясь сбросить невидимые кольца, стаскивала с себя одежду, словно вместе с ней могла отбросить воспоминания.

\- Отпусти… - снова прошептала она, отстраняя воображаемые руки, сильнее сдвигая колени, зажимая ладонь между ног. Она гнала его от себя, но так лишь больше утопала в охватившем ее бреду. Бреду о невозможной свободе в руках почти незнакомого мужчины, который собирался убить её, которого она сама должна была только ненавидеть. Должна была, но эмоции не подчинялись долгу.

Устав сопротивляться самой себе, она раскрылась, надеясь, что холодный воздух каюты успокоит и охладит ее тело. Но капельки пота, испарявшиеся вместе с теплом, лишь усилили эффект присутствия. Её дыхание стало прерывистым, реальность тёмной комнаты рассыпалась в ярких красках навязчивой фантазии. Она позволила логике отступить, надеясь, что этот неверный свет, осветивший и согревший её душу, скоро сойдёт на нет, уйдёт и забудется, если она ненадолго ему поддастся. 

За собственным стоном она не сразу услышала звук открывающейся двери. 

\- Гера? Ты… в порядке? 

Она испуганно вскрикнула и резкими движениями руки попыталась нащупать хоть какую-то ткань, чтобы прикрыться. Схватив первое, до чего дотянулась, она изо всех сил дернула её на себя. Послышался треск - порвалась простыня.

\- Не подходи! - сказала она, вжимаясь в стену, в иррациональном жесте выставив перед собой ладонь. В комнате было темно. Кэйнан не мог её видеть. Но прямо сейчас ей казалось, что, если он подойдёт ближе, что-то внутри неё сломается, что-то красивое и хрупкое, что никогда не поднималось так близко к поверхности.

Джедай остановился и взял её протянутую ладонь. Она вздрогнула и сжала зубы, подавляя очередной крик. От его прикосновения словно чёрная тень заслонила небо, скрывая её обнажённую душу от лившегося с него алого сияния. Пара соленых капель стекла из глаз, смешавшись с покрывавшим лицо потом.

\- У тебя сильный жар, - Кэйнан отпустил её, затем нащупал одеяло и аккуратно прикрыл её спину. - Всё закончилось. Ты в безопасности.

Гера сглотнула и разжала ладонь, выпуская порванную простыню. Её тело оставалось обнаженным, но это больше ничего не значило, ведь она сама остыла и закрылась, как цветок, почувствовав холод ночи. Кэйнан не мог ничего увидеть. Кэйнан не стал бы смотреть так глубоко. Он не хотел знать, что она прячет под слоями защиты, выстроенной за годы бесконечной войны.

\- Да, ты прав. Я не в себе и… кажется, брежу, - она помотала головой, стряхивая с себя ощущение призрачных прикосновений. Наваждение было таким реальным. Слишком реальным. Слишком противоестественно прекрасным. - Спасибо, что ты рядом.

Она взяла его ладонь и положила себе на середину груди. Но это тёплое прикосновение не могло прогнать горячие тиски, продолжавшие сжимать её сердце.


End file.
